


Just Relax (Ziam)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's stressed with work, and Zayn takes it upon himself to make Liam relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

”Hey babe, I’m gonna be a little late getting home. They just dropped a shit load of paperwork on my desk,” I groaned into the phone, frowning at the sigh that echoed from the other end of the receiver.

“We were going to have a movie night and snuggle on the couch,” Zayn huffed, his disappointment clear in the way his voice went up an octave.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. I’ll try to hurry so that maybe we can watch one chick flick before bed,” I said with a smile. It was our guilty pleasure, really. Nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Alright. I’ll wait up for you anyways. You know I can’t fall asleep without you,” he whined, and I always cooed at his innocence. He may appear to be a bad boy, but really he was the farthest thing from it. 

“Alright sweetheart, I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too. So much.”

——

Three hours and dozens of papers later, I was finally home. I stepped out of my car into the chilly spring air, pulling my blazer tight around me. I couldn’t wait to get out of this suit and tie, and then jump into bed with Zayn. I was exhausted and needed to relax. I stepped into the house, the warmth enveloping me and reminding me that I was finally back to my favourite place on Earth with my favourite man. Speaking of which, where was he? 

“Zayn, I’m home,” I shouted, peeking around the threshold. Zayn and I had bought this house after our third anniversary. It was small and cozy; perfect for the both of us. It had a perfect view of the sunset on our balcony, a nice little kitchen with an island where Zayn and I cooked dinner together every night, and a nice fireplace that was nice to cuddle by. Occasionally we had sex next to it as well. It was all very romantic. I dropped my briefcase at the doorway and stepped around, looking for my man of interest. “Zayn?” I asked again, to which I received no response. He must have fallen asleep.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes, leaving them in the hall as I picked up my briefcase and walked over to my office, turning on the hallway light as I went. As I walked past the living room I saw Zayn passed out on the couch, the TV on and a blanket hanging off his shoulder crookedly. I smiled at the sight because he looked absolutely adorable. 

I grabbed the remote, turned off the television and fixed the blanket on Zayn before silently making my way to my office, dropping heavily in my chair and shrugging off my blazer. I turned on my working lamp and pulled my briefcase on top of my desk. I figured instead of going to sleep, I may as well take advantage of the free time I had and start filing my paperwork for tomorrow.

It must have been an hour or so before I heard a noise in the next room. My eyes were burning from staring at the blurred words on the files in front of me for so long, trying to fight off the exhaustion long enough to finish just one more paper.

“Li?” I heard Zayn’s rough voice call from the hall, and a few seconds later his head popped into the doorframe, hair askew and a soft smile spread across his face when he saw me. “You’re home,” he acknowledged, stepping into my office, the blanket wrapped around his torso and his feet dragging across the floor. 

I turned a little to smile at him as he stepped towards me. He stopped behind me and leaned over the back of my chair, wrapping his arms and the blanket around my neck. He nuzzled his head into the crook of it, sighing and leaving gentle kisses on my skin. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Zayn grumbled, and I raised a hand to rub it along his blanket covered arm. “Figured I’d do some extra work while you slept,” I mumbled, leaning back into the warm comfort of his body.

“I like watching you work,” he mumbled, nudging his nose against my skin.

“Yeah, but it distracts me when you’re around,” I laughed and he huffed in my ear. 

“God, my eyes are going to fall off,” I moaned, dropping my pen from my free hand and bringing it up to rub at my eye. 

“Oh baby, you’re exhausted,” Zayn whined, pulling back and spinning my office chair around so that he could get a proper look at me. He pulled a hand out from under his blanket and ran his fingers down my cheek. His thumb trailed along my lips before he leaned in to press a quick peck onto my lips.

“Come to bed with me, you need to rest,” he said, trying to tug my arm up but I shook my head. 

“I have to finish this paper. I’ll go meet you in bed later, alright? I’m almost done,” I sighed, running a hand through my hair at the pout that appeared on Zayn’s face. “You’re too stressed, Li. S’not good for your health.”

“M’not stressed,” I argued. Zayn’s eyebrow rose in response because he could easily see through my lie. 

“Li, come to bed. We don’t have to sleep, but at least come spend time with me,” Zayn whined. “I have something to show you.”

I grunted and scrubbed my hands over my face, itching at my chin where stubble was slowly growing. “Ugh, Zayn could it wait until tomorrow? Please? I just really have to finish this up and then I want to go to bed and sleep,” I said in an exasperated tone, raising one hand to stroke Zayn’s cheek in apology.

“No baby, come on,” Zayn said with that adoration in his eyes that made my heart flutter. It was also the look he knew I couldn’t resist, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my office chair, leading me to the bedroom as I groaned.

“I think it’s dangerous how easily you can convince me to do stuff,” I muttered as Zayn closed our bedroom door behind us, a wide grin lighting up his face. 

“Aw, c’mon. I know you’ll like it,” he grinned. “Now sit on that chair, I’m gonna blindfold you. Okay?” He motioned to the chair in the corner of the room and I gave him a suspicious look but agreed anyways, walking over to it.

He tied a cloth around my eyes and I couldn’t help but think of the endless possibilities of what was about to happen, most of them involving a naked Zayn. I slouched in my seat, my foot tapping impatiently as I waited. I could hear shuffling around me, and I wished there were arm rests on the chair so that I could grab onto something. Instead, I fisted my dress pants and exhaled a heavy breath.

“Someone’s a bit… eager,” Zayn teased from somewhere near the closet and I smirked blindly at him. 

“What can I say? That’s the effect you have on me,” I said, squirming in my seat as I waited. 

I heard Zayn’s laughter, the cheeky kind of laugh where I knew his mouth would be open wide and his eyes would be crinkled. He continued to stomp around as I stayed quiet; trying to guess what he was up to. After a few long, painful minutes, I heard his footsteps approach me and felt fingers stroke down my cheekbone tenderly.

“Want me to take this off now?” he whispered in my ear and I shuddered, raising a hand toward Zayn’s voice to touch him. “Ah, no Liam,” he scolded me, gripping my wrist and pinning it to my side. “You aren’t going to use your hands.” 

He walked behind me and untied my blindfold, leaving me to blink a couple of times to get my eyes used to the dim lighting. I immediately felt him wrap the blindfold around my wrists tightly, tying them up behind my back. I tugged at the bindings a few times and he sighed in approval when he saw they were tight enough. “Perfect,” he grumbled, leaning over the back of the chair again like in the office. This time, his lips nipped the skin of my neck. I leaned my head to the side, giving him better access to the skin.

He then cut off all contact with me, eliciting a small whimper from my throat. Zayn circled my chair and I got a glimpse of what he was wearing: one of my dress shirts and dress pants. His outfit was complete with the tie and the blazer. The whole thing was a bit too big for him and it hung off his slim frame in an extremely attractive way. He walked past me to dim the lights even more.

I watched as he stepped over to our book shelf, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He turned on our iPhone dock and connected his mobile to it, flicking through his phone before casting me a satisfied smile and pressing play.

I shifted in my seat as the beginning chords started playing, shooting Zayn a glare and a groan ripping out of my throat. “You wanker, you’re a real prick you know that?” I growled and Zayn’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Being a bit mouthy are we? Let’s just take care of that,” he said mischievously, walking to the dresser and opening a drawer, pulling out one of his ties and pacing back towards me. 

The familiar chords of Ed Sheeran’s cover of Pony were playing as Zayn tied the tie around my lips, making a wonderful gag. I growled, unable to say anything as he forced the material between my teeth. I clenched it tightly, groaning when Zayn moved back to wink at me. “Perfect,” he muffled.

I bit at the gag and looked up at Zayn, who bit his lip and started slowly swaying his hips. “Relax, Liam. Just relax for me, alright?” he said right before he sang the first line of the song along with Ed’s voice. “I’m just a bachelor, looking for a partner,” he sang and I squirmed in my chair, already feeling my jeans become tighter. 

His voice was still rough from sleep, and he stared me in the eyes as he stepped back. He winked at me before shaking his hips, raising his hands to run them through his hair as he threw his head back. “Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off,” he half-whispered. He chuckled as I shook my head from side to side in desperation.

I tried to tell Zayn just how sexy he looked but the cloth in my mouth made the words come out garbled and not understandable. Zayn smirked at my effort as he slowly stepped closer, rolling his hips along to the slow beat. I was already growing hard at the sight, extremely turned on by the way Zayn’s hips rolled to the slow acoustic music. He made a scene of taking off his tie, stepping forward slowly and wrapping it around my neck, pulling me in a bit for a kiss. I couldn’t quite pucker my lips right with the gag, so it was sloppy, but he winked and smirked when he backed away from me again.

He spread his legs and started rolling them slowly, running his hands up and down his torso as he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off, singing again. 

“If you’re horny, let’s do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddles waiting so come and jump on it.” 

He smirked when I whined, tugging at my bindings and wiggling in my chair. I was growing uncomfortably hard and needed release, but I knew I wouldn’t be getting that. He stepped out of his, well my, dress pants and kicked them aside, his tan, muscular legs looking amazing in contrast to his tight black briefs. Plus, his leg muscles flexed with every swing of his hips and I groaned at the sight.

Zayn made a show of walking back to me, his hips grinding along to the steady beat. He straddled my hips, both legs on either side of mine and his hands on the back of my chair. “Think you’re a bit overdressed, am I right?” he murmured into my ear, the chuckle that followed raising goose bumps on my neck. He pulled his head away when I tried to lean closer to him for a kiss, shaking it from side to side. He gracefully untied my tie from my neck as he ground his hips over mine and it was agonizing. My breathing was heavy and laboured and it didn’t help that I could barely move.

He gripped both ends of the tie, tugging on it as he ground his hips against mine, throwing his head back and moaning pornographically to turn me on. He knew I loved to hear him. I bucked my hips up to meet his and he slipped the tie out of my collar, throwing it on the floor next to us.

He then started unbuttoning my shirt terribly slowly, giving me a small kiss on my parted lips between each button he undid. When he had the shirt opened, he pushed it aside a little bit; as much as he could manage with the chair in the way. “You’re so handsome, Liam. So, so sexy,” Zayn whispered as he trailed his hands over my chest, making me tremble. “And all mine,” he added in my ear. 

I nodded, agreeing that yes, I was all his. I had been for years now. The fact that he put up with me for so long was enough for me to be head over heels for him. “Mine,” he whispered again against my ear, licking the lobe and then kissing a sloppy trail down my jaw. He then nipped at the skin, biting down on it and sucking a love bite to mark me. “Mine,” he whispered for a third time, his finger running over the fresh bruise.

I whimpered and tried to buck my hips up to grind into Zayn, but he smirked and stepped off of me. “Will I have to tie you all down? I just want you to relax babe, I need to help you get all this stress out of your system. It’s not healthy,” he said and I gave him the best ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look I could manage considering the situation I was in. 

He snickered before returning to his dance, and I realised the song must be on repeat because it was still playing in the background. “I’m gonna untie you now Liam, but don’t be too greedy. I want you to start by unbuttoning this shirt for me, but that’s it,” Zayn warned me, and I nodded. He reached behind me to untie the bindings, and I stretched my wrists to relieve the tension, keeping them at my sides until he told me differently, just in case.

I looked up at him and he nodded encouragingly at me. I willed my arms to move to his neck, tenderly brushing the skin of his neck and chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. I let out a garbled sound at the fact that I couldn’t touch him more than this, and he smirked when I was done unbuttoning him. 

“Now just enjoy, and relax,” he huffed, pecking my forehead and then grinding his hips against mine. His fingers grasped mine, placed them on his hips and encouraged me to hold him as he gave me a proper lap dance, throwing his arms around my neck.

I moaned and threw my head back at the feeling of Zayn grinding down on me, the music still a steady background beat an adding to the steamy atmosphere of the room. My fingers tightened on Zayn’s slim hips when his own fingers fisted in my hair, tugging gently. “Liking this?”

I groaned in response and he snickered, winking before sliding off of my lap. I whined at the distance between us again, but knew better then to get up or reach out for him. He’d have me bound up again in no time. Instead, I gripped the edges of my seat and watched as he danced to the music once more, turning his back to me as he slid off his button up shirt, showing off his back muscles.

I bit down hard on the gag and tried my hardest not to move my hands, knowing if I let myself move just the tiniest bit that my hand would fly down to my crotch. The pain in my pants became even more unbearable when Zayn slipped his thumbs into his tight briefs and looked over his shoulder to wink at me as he slid them down his bum and off his legs. 

He wiggled his bum, running his hands through his hair, and I gawked at him. He was so beautiful. His back muscles flexed and his hips moved rhythmically, making me harder (if that was even possible at this point).

“You love this, don’t you? You’re loving every single moment of this,” he whispered as he walked back to me, his cock standing straight. He straddled my lap and rubbed his cock against my clothed one, making it so much harder to keep my hands by my sides.

He ran his fingers along the gag on my mouth, smiling down at me. “Now baby, if I take this off do you promise to behave? You’ll keep your mouth shut?” he murmured, and I nodded in response. “Alright, I’ll take it off, but only because I want to kiss you properly,” he giggled, slipping the gag out of my mouth and leaving it hanging around my neck.

I flexed my jaw a few times and rolled my tongue around my mouth to get some feeling in it, my arms stiff at my sides as I squeezed the edge of the chair. He smirked and covered my lips with his own, to which I responded eagerly. Our tongues moved together, feeling every inch of each other’s mouths, and my hands moved up to grip his sides. He didn’t pull away or scold me, so I kept them there. He started to roll his hips and grind down on me and I was bucking up to meet him each time.

I whined quietly in his mouth when he moved one hand between our bodies to brush over my hard on. “Shh, Liam. You said you’d be quiet,” he scolded, pulling away from my lips. 

“But it bloody hurts,” I whimpered involuntarily, my voice a few octaves higher than usual. 

In response, he chuckled and ground his hips against mine, forcing me to throw my head back and moan his name. “Let me help you,” he whispered a few moments later, his hands moving to fumble with the button of my dress pants.

I breathed hard as he unzipped my trousers and tapped my hip twice to get me to raise my bum for him to slide my pants off of me. He then did the same to my boxers, but left my shirt on. “I like seeing it unbuttoned like that, it’s kinda hot,” he whispered, winking at me. 

Zayn’s fingers ran over my bare chest as he kissed a trail to my ear, nipping at the lobe. He tweaked my nipple as he bit down, causing me to moan. “I want you to fuck me here, Liam. Do you think you can do that?” he whispered.

I breathed hard as he licked and nipped at the skin just below my ear, distracting me as I tried to form a coherent answer and tried to keep my arms still. 

“I…ugh, Zayn, fuck that’s… I don’t know.”

“Would you rather take this somewhere else? I think you can do it baby,” Zayn murmured into my ear, grinding his hips down on mine. My breathing was shallow, becoming labored the more he teased me.

“Do what?” I asked numbly as he tugged on my hair, unable to think straight. He knew what he was doing to me, he knew how much it tortured me not to be able to touch him and I had to hold back by my own willpower since he’d untied me. He was so smug about it. “I don’t…Zayn, I just want you to fuck me,” I whispered barely audible, feeling that if I let myself speak any louder, I would lose control. 

“Ohhh, you want me to fuck you?” he whispered as if it was a surprise. I nodded and he tittered at my eagerness. “Well, I suppose I could do that,” he added, grinding his hips against mine. Our cocks brushed together the slightest bit, making me throw my head back in ecstasy.

“Yeah, yeah I s’pose,” I groaned, grabbing the seat so tightly in my hands that my knuckles turned white. My jaw was shaking and my arms were stiff with the effort. “Please, Zayn, I can’t, I can’t hold myself for that long.”

“Alright baby, carry me to the bed then. I can’t fuck you like this,” he snickered and I did as told. I stood up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him over to the bed on wobbly legs, dropping him onto it before crawling beside him, flopping on my back as I waited for him to get on top of me.

He smirked and straddled my hips, rotating his own in circles on top of me a few times. I drew in a shaky breath and lifted my arms to grab his hips but paused in mid-air, clenching my hands into fists. “Can I touch you?” I begged.

“Only when I’m fucking you,” he said, leaning down to peck my lips before grabbing the bottle of lube we kept under the pillows. I watched as Zayn squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers and moved down to my entrance, pushing past the first ring of muscle without warning.

“Oh my god,” I groaned, my arms rising instinctively but I slammed them back down into the pillows in a frustrated gesture. Zayn chuckled and pulled out his fingers almost completely and pushed them in just as unexpectedly. I raised a hand to my mouth, where I bit down hard on my knuckle and screwed my eyes shut. 

It was the same torturous routine until he had three fingers in me, twisting his wrist and bending his fingers just the right way. “Fuck,” I cussed, forcing my gaze to stay on Zayn as he bit his lip, focused on his work. He pulled out moments later, reaching for the lube. “You’re so tight Liam. God, I love when you’re tight for me,” he stammered as he coated his dick with the slick liquid.

I whimpered in response and my breathing got shallow when he aligned his cock with my entrance and slid it inside me, both of us groaning at the feeling. My hands flew up to grip his biceps on either side of my head as he pounded into me, making me forget all about work and papers and due dates and stress. 

Zayn understood me more than anybody, and it was like he knew exactly how to make me feel better. Of course sex was a regular thing for us, not just something we did when I was stressed, but it was like he knew exactly how to do it to calm me down. He knew everything about my body and what made me feel the best. Like right now, he was going at a slow pace that had me writhing beneath him as he leant down to capture my lips between his own.

“Come on babe, I know you’re close, I know you’re holding back for me,” he whispered into my ear as he thrusted deep inside of me. “Don’t hold back, Liam,” he growled when I refused to come. 

“Wanna wait for you, wanna come together,” I breathed against his neck, my legs shaking with the effort of holding back for him. 

“Oh darling, I’m close too. Seeing you all wound up over there was enough for me,” he choked out, not at all embarrassed by the fact that neither of us would last tonight. “It’ll feel good,” he encouraged me, his fingers reaching between us to brush against my member.

A broken sob ripped out of my throat when his fingers closed around my dick, and I knew I wouldn’t hold on much longer. “Come on Li, let go. Come for me, I’m right there too,” Zayn breathed into my ear, thrusting deep into me a few more times as he pumped my cock with his hand. 

I came almost instantly, my come covering both of our chests as I shouted his name in a strangled moan. He joined me only seconds later, his thrusts slowing down as he filled me up with his wet heat. The sensation had me groaning even more and I pulled him down for a sloppy kiss as we came down from our highs.

Zayn slipped out of me after a few seconds and I winced at the feeling as he stood up and walked shakily to the bathroom, coming back seconds later with a wet rag to clean us both off. He rubbed my chest as I lay limp on the bed, unable to move even if I wanted to. He cleaned himself off as well and chucked the rag on the ground before slipping in next to me, pulling the covers over both of us. 

“You look exhausted,” he cooed, running a finger under my eyes. 

“You wore me out,” I said in defense, and he grinned before leaning in to peck my nose.

“You work too hard, so I was helping you. That’s different. You looked exhausted earlier too,” he argued with a smirk.

“I guess,” I admitted with a sigh, turning over on my side to pull him closer. Zayn tucked himself under my arm and spread his hand over my chest, rubbing soft circles into my skin. 

“Maybe you should work at my office too. You looked sexy in my suit,” I confessed, and Zayn laughed. 

“I thought you might like that.” 

“I really did,” I said seriously, rubbing Zayn’s cheek with my hand. “Thank you.” 

“I love you,” he whispered as he nuzzled his head into my neck, and all I could do was say the same to him. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
